A Passage Into Goddome
by Grovz2014
Summary: Isabella, Daughter of Zues and Hera. has only ever known one life...that being the life of a goddess and baby of the family. She's never had to want for a thing in her life. so what happens when it's her turn to for the fates to send her on a journey...Aright of passage into Goddome! Bella is sure to get a shock when she is sent to family friend Charlie Swan. B/A Em/R E/J ETC.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"Bella, Watch out!" Screamed my idiot big brother Emmett as I flipped over Uncle Ares Elbowing him in between the shoulder blades, and knocking his knee's out from under him.

"Hey Ed!" I yelled to my cousin as I dodged one of his father's fire bolts, back flipping away from him and dropping into a crouch.

"Yeah Bells?" He called back smirking knowing exactly what I was going to say to him.

"Tell Em to SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled before I was punched in the gut and kneed in the face, SHIT THAT HURT!

Jumping up and scissor kicking Uncle Ares in the face causing him to fall to the ground I landed lighting in front of him and laughed "Come on old man! I thought you were the God of War!" Not the smartest thing to say yes...but oh well the damage is done.

"Oh shit." I heard Em and Edward mumble before I was hit with a series of punches and kicks repeatedly until I was pined up against a tree. Slouching and feigning defeat Uncle Ares chuckled and backed up.

"That will teach you to let your guard dow..."He started before I flashed him a smirk and started my own assault throwing fire and ice in his direction and trying to twist him up in vines. I was just about to end this when mid air my mother appeared in front of me with an eye brow raised.

"Darling, your father and I would like to speak to you."

Landing lightly on my toes I smiled softly at her "Sure momma, I'll be right there."

"Hurry!" she replied before disappearing off to what was most likely the throne room.

As I dusted myself off I helped my Uncle up and smirked at him "I Win!"

"I let you win young one!" He laughed ruffling my hair

"Liar!" I replied as I smacked his hand away.

" Whatever helps the ego of yours, now hurry up you wouldn't want to keep your father waiting. He certainly isn't the god of patience!" He chortled as I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him before Disappearing to the throne room, where as I had guessed my parents where.

"Daddy!" I squealed running over to him and jumping onto his lap and hugging him...What, I'm a daddy's girl!

"Hello Angel! How was your training?" My father inquired hugging me to him and moving my hair from my face.

"Great! Em kept distracting me but the was to be expected!" I giggled looking into my Fathers Silver eyes.

"Well yes, So Isabella...your mother and I have some things we need to discuss with you." My father stated nervously looking everywhere but in my eyes...hmm that's strange.

"What is it daddy?" I asked looking from him to my mother who smiled softly at me.

"Well Sweetie, your father and I have received message from the fates that it is for your right of passage so to speak." My mother stated walking over and sitting her hand on my shoulder...okay so I have a test, I wonder what it is...challenge with each god, fighting some mighty beast!

"Well, What do I have to do?" I asked when they refused to go on with the explanation

"Well you see Bells...They want you to...You have to...Your going to live in the Mortal realm with a family friend for a few years." Stated my father nervously

What? No giant battle, no test of strength? I don't understand the purpose of this test.

"So all I have to do is live with the humans and other supernatural species for a few measly years...ummm okay, that seems simple enough. When do we leave?" I replied curiously and slightly insulted that the fates didn't deem me strong enough for a harder test.

"Darling, we won't be going with you. You have to do this yourself." My mother whuspered looking away from me...wait what did she just say...I have to...

"WHAT!" I screeched before passing out.

…...

I woke up to the feeling of a wet cloth on my forehead and the sound of soft humming by the only voice that could soothe me when I was feeling confused or upset...my mum

"Bella, I know your awake." She whispered soothingly

"No I'm not." I mumbled keeping my eyes closed

"Isabella." Oh no, she used _that_ tone, you know the one that only true mothers can use and makes you wish you were back in the womb because you know that next to follow is _the _look!

"Fine, what?" I huffed shooting my eyes open glaring in to the deep brown eyes of my mother Hera.

"Oh, my baby. You know if we had any choice you would stay here and never have to leave. But trust me, it's not going to be that bad. It will actually be for the better." she said softly while running her fingers through her hair.

"How, How is it going to be for the better when I have never even been alone let alone off in some random place off with the mortals!" I pouted sitting up and throwing my arms up dramatically. Yes I'm over reacting, yes, I'm acting like a spoiled bitch, and yes, I'm sure my mother is right...but right now, I don't care.

"Honey." My mother laughed softly

"This is so NOT funny, mother!" I whined putting on the Puppy Pout like no other!

"No, it's not. But we know you will be fine. There is no reason for you to act like this is the end of the world. The fates would not lead you astray." She replied before wrapping her arms around me and kissing my head.

"But, what am I supposed to do with out you! Let's face it mum, I've been babied my whole life and I've never really had to do anything on my own." I reasoned trying to find a loop-hole.

"Yes, but you are much to stubborn to let that make you fail!" Piped up a voice from my door, that voice being my father's.

"Your father is right honey, Are you really going to let some mortals keep you from taking your spot on the throne." my mother put in, why oh why do they always have to be right.

"No." I mumbled as I pouted knowing there was nothing I could do to get out of this.

"Believe me sweet heart, everything will be fine...Great even!" Chuckled my father.

"So when do I leave?" I mumbled looking at my father.

"You leave in a week, You'll be staying with a friend of mine, from when I had my time in the mortal realm. His name is Charlie Swan, he's a fox shifter. You will being staying with him and his family." My father replied

"Zeus...maybe we should tell her." My mother stated looking from me and then to my father.

"Oh, Right, _that_." My father muttered looking away in anger.

"What, what is it?" I asked slightly scared seeing as the last time I asked I was told about this whole mess.

"The fates have seen that you will meet your soul mate while in the mortal realm, and that they will be an immortal being." My father grumbled while clenching his fist.

"Oh, darling I bet he'll be so handsome!" My mum gushed to which my father glared at her

"Or she." I mumbled quietly hoping they hadn't heard me, still in the closet so to speak.

"What was that sweetie." My mother questioned looking at me with a small smirk

"Nothing." I rushed out blushing slightly.

"Okay." She replied disbelievingly before standing from my bed and walking over to the door.

"Zeus, are you coming?" Asked my mother looking at my father in confusion.

"Umm, I'll be right there." He answered softly before looking at me

"Mkay." she replied before walking out of my room.

As she left my father walked turned to me and opened his arms, I was quick to crawl into them and onto his lap.

"My little Bumble Bee!" He whispered his face in my hair, and his arms hugging me tight to him.

"I'm going to miss you daddy!" I whimpered as the thought of being away from my father hit me head on.

"I will miss you too...just remember that I will always be watching over you. And if you ever need me, the fates be damned I will be there for my princess." He said pulling back to look me in the eyes. "Now promise me you won't get all grown up on your old man, I need you to stay my baby for a little longer."

"I promise!" I giggled before I started to yawn.

"get some sleep darling." he whispered to me before laying me on my bed. I grabbed his hand in mine before he could leave.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess...never forget that." He replied back chocking back his tears. He kissed my forehead and as he left I shed a tear at the thought of what was to come...was I really ready to leave home?

…...

I hope you all like it! Please Review!- Real Life Bella 95


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

one week later

Alice Pov

"GAH! Why can't I see her!" I screech as I try again for what has to be the hundredth time to get a vision of the new girl.

"Ali, calm down. It's just a stupid human." my sister for all intense and purposes laughs.

"Shut up ROSE!" I growl, wait why am I getting so worked up over this girl...I mean rose it right she's not important at all...right?

"Darlin, Rose may be right, but we may want to proceed our days at school with caution...ya never now." said Jasper while throwing calm all over the room.

"Alice, sweetie, maybe you should hunt. I mean the one vision you got of this girl said she's be at your school tomorrow." whispered Esme as she hugged me to her, I love this woman, The only mother I've known.

"Yes mum." I mumble before running out of the house.

Why can't I shake this feeling that this girl is more then just a human, more important then Rose is trying to convince. The tugging in my chest must be proof, right?

…...

Bella's pov

"Well Isabella...here's home." Mumbled Charlie awkwardly.

"It's nice." I replied as I stepped out of the police cruiser and into the rain.

Charlie is a friend of the family. Apparently when my father went through his right of passage he met Charlie...Charlie is a were-fox, a very awkward, sweet, tall, and muscular were-fox, and I hae been given the immense pleasure of spending the next two or so years with him. Now don't get me wrong, Charlie is a very nice man, I've met him on many occasion and when I was little he was my favorite person to see when he's visit Olympus. But...well this isn't home.

"Come one Bells, It won't be that bad." Charlie said breaking me from my thoughts.

"I know Charlie...it's just different." I replied wanting to let him know I appreciated what he was doing for me and my family.

"Come on, I'll show you your room. Your mum and aunt's helped decorate it." He said shrugging off his coat which I new he only wore for appearances.

"Mkay." I mumbled as I followed him up two flights of stairs two what used to be the attic but what turned into the best bed room EVER!

The three walls were a deep purple with silver trimmings while the wall my bed was up against was well a giant window with heavy purple curtains to prevent light from coming in. I had high tech technology everywhere from my laptop and stereo system to my cell phone and I-pod. One wall was filled to the brim of all my books.

"They wanted you to feel at home." Charlie said as he set my empty suit cases on the floor...the only reason for having those was once again...Appearances, so the neighbors didn't wonder why I hadn't brought anything.

"I love it, thanks." I whispered as I noticed that wall with my desk up against it, scattered around that wall were pictures of me with my family some recent some a lot older. The weird thing was the frame on my bedside table was empty, and envelope leaning against it with my aunt Aphrodite's hand writing. Hmmm?

"So, I'll let you get settled a bit and your parents left you some presence down stairs, so when your done up here come on down." Charlie whispered with a soft smile before leaving and shutting the door.

Walking over to my bed and grabbing the envelope and reading the letter.

_Dear Snow-Bells,_

_ I know Everything is hard for you right now, and you miss us. But believe your parents when they tell you it will be a lot better then bad. The frame on your bed-side table is a little present from me, here's a hint...YOU WILL MEET YOUR SOUL-MATE HERE! She will be beautiful and supernatural so you can tell her the secret...and yes I know your little secret and I promise not to tell anyone. I love you my darling niece! _

_ Remember to give Charlie lots of hell! Hahah!_

_ Love,_

_ Aphrodite._

Shaking my head and laughing at my aunts antics I set the letter down and stood to go down-stairs...WAIT! DID SHE SAY MY MATE!? I think I may throw-up. She's supernatural...well that narrows it done to A BILLON! So far I can tell that there a Vamps, Shifters, a were-fox, and a Pixie here. Hmmm? I hear pixie's are great in bed...STOP IT BELLA! HUMPH.

As I headed down-stairs I heard Charlie whispering to someone on the phone.

"Just give it a few days honey. Well I mean I want to give her a few days to get used to everything." when he noticed me he rushed "I've got to go sweetie!" and hung up.

"Does darling uncle Charlie have a Lady-Friend?" I chuckled before sitting on the couch.

"Ummmm, uh, yeah...I finally imprinted." He chocked out while looking like a fire-truck.

"Awe, Congrats Charlie! I'm really happy for you!" I replied softly while jumping up to hug him.

"Thanks kid. Your Aunt helped me find her." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would you like a change of subject?" I giggled noticing his face only getting redder.

"So how bout those gifts!" he rushed doing anything to get the attention off of him.

Dragging me to the garage by my wrist he threw up the door, what I saw made my jaw hit the floor. Sitting in the garage was not only a snow white Ducati 848 but also pitch black Lamborghini aventador. I think I just died and went to heaven!

"Your brother picked out the Lamborghini, and Edward picked the Ducati. They want you to be a comfortable as possible while here." Charlie piped up dragging me from my fantasy making!

"EEEEEEEE!" I squealed hugging him and rushing over to my babies!

"Gives you something to drive to school tomorrow." he laughed winking and running out of the garage.

School? Well this will be interesting. As I walked out of the garage I noticed a Canary Yellow Porsche speed past, hmm? I wonder who that is. Who ever it is...I can't help but think they're going to be very important in the future...What's with the tugging in my chest?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's pov

Waking up to the sound of rain hitting my window isn't the best thing in the world. Shaking my hair out I stepped out of bed and started my morning routine. Noticing Charlie wasn't here I walked into the bathroom and took a shower scrubbing my favorite rosemary and mint body wash all over me as well as using the same scented shampoo and conditioner. Being a Goddess I didn't have to shave, We only had hair where we wanted...Me not wanting any on my body besides my head and eyebrows. Once the water started to cool I hopped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. Walking into my room while drying my hair with a towel. In my Closet I went through the task choosing wanting to wear for my first day of _school. _Finally deciding on something that would make my cousin Vicky proud I put on my black ripped skinny jeans that looked as if they were painted on, making my ass look magically delicious! Hehe! Grabbing a cute black off the shoulder shirt that in silver print said 'Goddess in training' and my favorite pair a high heeled booties. Only putting on eyeliner and mascara I gave myself the smoky eyed temptress look and gave my hair the properly fucked look! What Daddy can't see, Daddy can't complain about, and I may be living with the humans, but I still have a reputation to uphold! I can't show up looking like a hobo...No offense to the hobo out there!

Grabbing my backpack, Cell phone, Car keys, and I-pod I headed out to one of my two babies my Lamborghini Aventador which I think I will name Teddy in honor of my bear of a brother. Hopping in and slightly moaning when Teddy purred to life I hooked up my I-pod and blasted Dizzie Rascal as I sped my way to the school, not really paying attention I almost crashed into an apple red Ferrari F430. Bitch just swerved out of no where. Screeching to a halt I hopped out of Teddy leaving it on and my music still blaring what I believe was Bonkers. Walking up to the bitch of an owner I had yet to see and getting angrier by the second. Two doors flew opened the Driver being a tall blonde who looked like she should be on a run-way or up on Olympus with Aunt Apphy, instead of in this dinky town. Gorgeous of not, she almost hurt my baby.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BARBIE?" I yelled looking at her like she was crazy.

"My...oh please you've got me fucked up if you think this almost accident was my fault." She laughed coldly glaring at me...Bitch please I ain't no tiny human.

"Oh fuck you ya fucking tick! Oh yeah I know all about you and your kind. So don't even think you can scare me off with your little glare...if anything it makes you look constipated." I replied in an eery calm voice. Causing someone off to the side to gasp.

Snapping my head in their direction I was met with quite literally the most beautiful girl in the WORLD...not just the human one...but all of them, this girl put Apphy to shame. She had Jet Black hair that was all over her head in tiny spikes, Snow pale skin, she couldn't have been taller then 5''0, She had a tiny little button nose that sloped up cutely at the end, not In a pig way...but cute. That when I looked into her eyes, getting lost in the depths of pure gold I knew she was it for me, no one else could possibly take my heart because she owned it...and I didn't even know her name.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked softly smiling bashfully at her and looking at her thorough my long dark eye-lashes. Yeah lay it on thick Bellsie! Haha!

"Umm...Ummm...I'm...I'm..." She stuttered eyes wide and in awe.

"Your Alice." Chuckled a Blonde man that had a southern accent and scars to boot.

"I'm Alice." Tinker bell whispered looking like she's be blushing if she could.

"Hello Alice...I'm Bella." I replied smirking at her when her eyes darkened as she finally gained composer and checked me out.

"Yeah and I'm Rose, let's get this over with Bitch. I have places to be!" piped up Vampire Barbie from near her car causing me to snap my eyes back to her in a heated glare. Slag wanted to fight...I'd give her a fight!

…...Cliffy I know, Don't kill me. I just wanted to get you all a chapter. I promise to update soon with all the juicy details! REVIEW- Real Life Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's pov

Cracking my knuckles and then my neck I walked up to Blood Barbie!

"You really don't want to fuck with me." I growled lowly at her spreading my feet apart ready for her to lay into me.

"Ha, Like I'm scared of you...fucking human!" She chuckled darkly her eyes getting darker by the minute.

"Umm, Guys..." Alice started only to be stopped by Major Scar-face.

"Ali, I wouldn't advise getting in the middle of this." Smart boy looks a little fruity but who am I to judge! I can't even tell my parents that I'm in the same boat.

Letting my naturally Silver eyes flash red I reached my fist back only to bring it back and connect to her nose.

"BITCH!" She hiss before upper-cutting me in the jaw that sent my head thrown back making me fall to the ground. Standing back up I rubbed my jaw and chuckled darkly "You really shouldn't have done that" before charging her, waiting until the last moment I flipped over her elbowed her between the shoulder blades knocking her onto her knees. Not letting her get an advantage point I grabbed her hair and slammed her onto the ground, straddling her I continued to lay into her throwing punches and slamming her head down into the pavement. After awhile it was like it wasn't even me doing it anymore, like something else had taken over me. I didn't want to kill her...What the hell! I just want to teach the cunt a lesson. All of a sudden I was lifted out of the air large arms were wrapped around me, finally coming back to myself feeling the rage leaving me, and know my eyes were back to the natural color.

"Shit...I fucked up?" I mumbled before opening my eyes and looking up to see...holy hell it EDWARD! Squealing I turned around in his arms and jumped in them all while hugging him to me.

"COPPER-HEAD! What are you doing here!"

"Honestly...I didn't even know you'd be here...all I know is that we were told that we'd be leaving and to be ready within the next hour...only to find out we were transported here to see you beating the ever loving shit out of Blondie over there." He explained letting me out of his arms

"Why, Isabella were you fighting to begin with?" Asked the one and only voice of Carlisle my eldest cousin...well eldest of my favorites!

Turning to look at him, I looked down at my shoes and pulled out the doe-eyed puppy dog look.

"Ummm, well...She started it!" I explained hoping and failing epically that that would work in my favor.

Shaking his head is disappointment he turned to check on _her..._that's when I noticed the large man next to her...MY big brother was looking at her with all the worry in the world. My new found enemy!

"Emmy-bear!" I whispered looking at him pleadingly, he snapped his eyes up at me all I saw was anger, disappointment, and what I knew was the fact that he'd be telling father about this.

"Not this time Isabella." He stated before looking away from me. Isabella? He never calls me that...It's always Bells, Bellie-button, hell even Bella...but never has he ever called me Isabella.

IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! SHE...SHE STARTED IT! And now...now my big brother hates me. Holding the tears in I shook my head and rushed over to Teddy hopping in and speeding off.

Screeching into the drive-way of Charlie's house, I slammed my door and rushed into the house. Running up to my room I threw myself on my bed and cried...yes, I'm acting like a baby...but to miss your family so much and have them show up and show you nothing but disappointment hurts...especially from your big brother,how am I supposed to feel when the one sibling I'm close to won't even look at you! I don't know how long I laid there crying...but eventually I woke up, turning around I came face to face with...

…...

I know this one most likely sucked but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all! Review please- Real Life Bella 95


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

I woke up coming face to face with, Alice..My little Pixie from earlier. I smiled softly at her and pushed some of her hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Hey." I whispered

"Hey back." She giggled

"How'd you get in here?"

"Umm, Well I followed you home, I couldn't stand to see you cry, sooo, yeah...and you missy forgot to lock your door!" she ranted before flicking me in the nose.

"Hey!" I started while rubbing my nose. "It's not like some random mortal can do much harm on me."

"What are you?" Alice questioned while cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I'll tell you if you tell me...I mean I already know what you are but there is something that I's like to know." I rambled off, blushing when she put her pointer finger against my lip to shush me.

"That's fine, I'm a vampire, I drink the blood of animals, I love to shop, You're my mate, I am a lesbian, I don't remember my human life, I can see the future but it's not set in stone..." She listed before I interrupted.

"What did you just say?"

"I can see the future?" she replied back

"No before that!"

"Oh, you're my mate." She finished with a small smile!

Squealing I jumped on top of her...I knew she was my mate but I didn't know if she realized it, or if she even wanted to be. Sitting up so I was straddling her waist I looked down to her, seeing her eyes start to darken by the second...and not form hunger...well hunger for blood anyway.

Slowly I started to lean down, until she couldn't take it anymore and brought her hands around my neck and into my hair pulling roughly. Moaning lowly I shot down and pushed my warm soft lips, against her cold hard, yet soft ones. My hands went to her hips and I gripped tightly. When I squeezed down on her hips her lips parted in a soft gasp. Taking the invitation I slipped my tongue into her mouth and started battling for do mince. One of my hands started to slip upwards under her shirt. Each second I was getting closer to my prize! Right when I was got to the rough lace of her bra my bedroom door shot open with a bang. Shooting up like a bullet I snapped my head in direction of the door. Standing there laughing like he just told the worlds best joke was none other then my teddy-bear of a brother.

"What do you want?" I questioned sharply. Was it harsh, yes. Do I really care right now, nope.

"Don't be like that Bellsy." He stated sullenly.

"Why shouldn't I! It has nothing to do with the fact that you chose that blonde bimbo over your youngest sister! Nothing to do that you called me by my real name for the first time in my existence and refused to look me in the eye! Nothing to do with the fact that you, _my_ BIG BROTHER, DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT I LEFT FUCKING CRYING! No Emmett, I see where I stand with you...On Mount Olympis nothing can come between us, but here on Earth, I'm nothing to you." I ranted, tears flowing down my face.

"Bellie-Button..." He tried to explain, He tried to make me understand. But I didn't want to, I wanted to be the pissed off princess that I am.

"NO, _emmett_, yeah it hurts doesn't it. To be called something that you had never heard from the one person you knew no matter what you could trust." I whispered refusing to meet his eyes and walking into the arms of my pixie.

"Bells, You don't understand...She's my mate." He explained like it was the best excuse in the world.

"And? If it were you fighting Alice...Yeah I'd be pissed, but I still would have been on your side! WE ARE FAMILY, I WAS THERE FOR YOU WAY BEFORE SHE WAS! But apparently that doesn't matter...Just wait until I tell dad!" I went off again, the last bit seeing his eyes widen in horror near the end.

"Bells no! Please, we don't have to bring dad into this." He whimpered.

"Ali, I think we should give these two some time alone." Came a voice from the door next to Emmett. Snapping my head over to the door I saw _her_!

"Alice doesn't have to go anywhere...We wouldn't even be having this problem if you hadn't started shit with me!" I screeched tightening my hold on Alice.

"You're right, I did start it. I shouldn't of gotten onto you like that...so I'm sorry." she replied.

Looking to Alice to make sure she was telling the truth, She nodded.

"So...Bells was telling the truth this whole time! ROSEIE YOU TOLD ME SHE JUST STARTED BEATING YOU! How could you lie like that?" Em stated looking pissed and then disappointed.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were related." She replied off-handishly.

"I think Rose may be right though...You two need to talk this through. And NO bringing in the parents unless necessary...that's just low, baby." Alice stated giggling near the end. Tucking her head into my neck she tightened her arms around me.

"But I just got you...and I owe you an explanation." I replied tightening my arms around her waist.

"Hey...I'll see you at school tomorrow, I'm gonna hack into the system and get switched into all of your classes." She whispered softly standing on her toes and kissing me softly before walking from my arms and out the door.

"Well, I guess I have some apologizing to do." Em stated softly looking much like a four year old.

"Yes, You do." I stated before walking into my closet and changing into a black sports bra and a pair of black so-fie shorts. Walking back into the room I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. Turning around I looked at him and said "You coming, I figured we could work-out while you grovel to your baby sister!" I giggled looking at his hopeful wide eyes.

"YEAH! I'll be down in two!" He yelled before running up another flight of magically enchanted stairs. They must be moving in.

…...

1 month later

I stood behind the school with my pixie pushed up against the wall, Kissing my way down her throat and sucking on her collar-bone.

"Ba...Baby." She gasped tugging on my hair.

"Hmm?" I hummed working my way back up her neck.

"When am I going to meet your family?" She asked making me stop the nibbling I was doing near her ear.

"Ummm, You already have?" I answered in more of a question.

"No, I've met your brother and two of your cousins. What about your parents?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? Yeah...Them, My Parents...The people who brought me into the living...ummm, sure...When? I squeaked out.

"How about now?" Questioned a very familiar voice behind me.

I slowly turned around to see my whole family...and I do mean the WHOLE family. The voice however was my darling, darling mother.

"Hey...Hey guys." I squeaked out, suddenly forgetting how to breath. Uncle Ares, and Aunt Aphrodite just sat back and chortled at me while my dad stood glaring at Alice, and the rest looked pretty confused.

"Isabella Marie!" My Fire-headed cousin Victoria called making me relax a bit before I remembered why they were all here.

"Umm, hey Vickie. Ummm, Why are you guys here?" I stuttered out when I caught the look of fire from my father.

"Oh, So I can't come see my baby now." My mother stated walking forward a bit. I didn't move until Alice nudged me forward.

"Hey mum." I mumbled, Blushing slightly before wrapping my arms around here...I have to say, I did miss my momma.

"She's Gorgeous sweetie." My mom whispered in my ear before letting me go.

I slowly made my way over to my father who was still glaring at Alice.

"Daddy..." I started flinching back when he shifted he steely look over on me, making him soften his look before cupping my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me, honey?" He whispered brokenly

"It's not something that really comes up in conversation...I tired, I was just scared. You and mum always talked about me growing up and taking over for you, and getting married to a nice young _boy_ and having kids...and well, It didn't really help with the whole confidence in telling you that I have never really liked boys and..." I rambled out crying softly, waiting for him to disown me, tell me I was a disappointment, something along those lines...when he pulled me into his arms and whispered "I will always love you princess, you will always be my baby-girl!" before wiping my tears and kissing my forehead.

"So umm, Guys...This is my mate, and girl-friend Alice Cullen. Alice, this is the family." I stated walking back over to my little Pixie and grabbing her hand before pulling her over to the family.

At some point Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle showed up. So they stood a bit to the side to observe and break anything up if necessary!

"Ali, This is My father Zeus, and my mother Hera...these are my aunts Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena, and Artemis. My uncles Ares, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo, and my friend of the family pretty much uncle Hermes!" I stated before looking at Alice who suddenly looked very nervous, Squeezing her hand affectionately and smiling softly at her.

"Hi." She whispered softly causing the smiling relative's to smile even more and the glaring ones to soften said glares.

"Hello, darling...I've been waiting a long time to meet you! Some 200 years!" Aunt Aphordite giggled walking up and hugging Alice softly.

"Wait...Neither of us were even thought of at that time!" I replied shocked.

"Oh yes, you were sweetie, by the fates!" she said back before stepping back into the lines of family.

"Hi, Seeing as I was never introduced by Ms. Manners over here! I am Victoria Daughter of Hades and Persephone! If you ever so much as make this cup-cake over here cry...I'll burn you inch by inch!" My Fiery cousin stated in a surprisingly chipper voice.

There were a total of 5 gasped "VICTORIA'S!" One "That's my baby!" and 5 "HERE, HERE'S!"

I stepped in front of Victoria and growled softly at her, warning her to back off. I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder and looked up at Alice to see her smiling softly at her.

"It's okay baby, And Victoria, was it? Yeah, I can honestly say I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her...without her, I'm just existing...she let's me live! So if I ever hurt her, I'll come find you so you can do what ever you plan...I promise you all, I won't hurt Bella intentionally at all...unless she asks me too of course!" Alice stated, giggling the last bit up at me before winking.

"Oh, you're going to fit in great around here!" Laughed out Emmett drawing my families attention away from me and to my cousins, brother, and there mates. Minus Esme...Alice's 'Mom' who we found out to be Carlisle mate.

I leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear "He's right you know. You're going to fit in great here!" Before kissing her softly.


End file.
